1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a lithographic printing plate wherein a heat-sensitive lithographic printing plate precursor is developed and gummed in a single step.
2. Description of the Related Art
In lithographic printing, a so-called printing master such as a printing plate is mounted on a cylinder of the printing press. The master carries a lithographic image on its surface and a printed copy is obtained by applying ink to said image and then transferring the ink from the master onto a receiver material, which is typically paper. In conventional, so-called “wet” lithographic printing, ink as well as an aqueous fountain solution (also called dampening liquid) are supplied to the lithographic image which consists of oleophilic (or hydrophobic, i.e. ink-accepting, water-repelling) areas as well as hydrophilic (or oleophobic, i.e. water-accepting, ink-repelling) areas. In so-called “driographic” printing, the lithographic image consists of ink-accepting and ink-adhesive (ink-repelling) areas and during driographic printing, only ink is supplied to the master.
Printing masters are generally obtained by the so-called computer-to-film (CtF) method wherein various pre-press steps such as typeface selection, scanning, color separation, screening, trapping, layout and imposition are accomplished digitally and each color selection is transferred to graphic arts film using an image-setter. After processing, the film can be used as a mask for the exposure of an imaging material called plate precursor and after plate processing, a printing plate is obtained which can be used as a master. Since about 1995, the so-called ‘computer-to-plate’ (CtP) method has gained a lot of interest. This method, also called ‘direct-to-plate’, bypasses the creation of film because the digital document is transferred directly to a plate precursor by means of a so-called plate-setter.
Especially thermal plates, which are sensitive to heat or infrared light, are widely used in computer-to-plate methods because of their daylight stability. Such thermal materials may be exposed directly to heat, e.g. by means of a thermal head, but preferably comprise a compound that converts absorbed light into heat and are therefore suitable for exposure by lasers, especially infrared laser diodes. The heat, which is generated on image-wise exposure, triggers a (physico-)chemical process, such as ablation, polymerization, insolubilization by cross-linking of a polymer, decomposition, or particle coagulation of a thermoplastic polymer latex, and after optional processing, a lithographic image is obtained. Many thermal plate materials are based on heat-induced ablation. A problem associated with ablative plates is the generation of debris which is difficult to remove and may disturb the printing process or may contaminate the exposure optics of the plate-setter. As a result, such ablative plates require a processing step for removing the debris from the exposed material.
EP-A 770 494 discloses a method wherein an imaging material comprising an image-recording layer of a hydrophilic binder, a compound capable of converting light to heat and hydrophobic thermoplastic polymer particles, is image-wise exposed, thereby inducing coalescence of the polymer particles and converting the exposed areas into an hydrophobic phase which defines the printing areas of the printing master. The press run can be started immediately after exposure without any additional treatment because the layer is developed by interaction with the fountain and ink that are supplied to the cylinder during the press run. During the first runs of the press, the non-exposed areas are removed from the support and thereby define the non-printing areas of the plate. So the wet chemical processing of these materials is ‘hidden’ to the user and accomplished during the start-up of the printing press. Other prior art documents such as EP-A 770 497 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,536 describe the (off-press) development of similar materials with water or an aqueous liquid.
In both CtF and CtP methods, it is customary to treat the developed printing plate with a so-called gum solution. A gum solution is an aqueous liquid which is capable of protecting the plate from scumming or toning, i.e. ink-acceptance at the non-printing areas due to contamination by fingerprints, fats, oils or dust. Often, the gum solution also protects the plate from oxidative contamination or against the occurrence of scratches during handling of the plate, e.g. image correction, storage, or mounting on the plate cylinder of a press. A special type of gum solution, called baking gum, is used for protecting the plate during the baking step. A baking step involves heating of the plate so as to increase the run length during printing.